


Safeguard

by staceephelps



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Complete, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceephelps/pseuds/staceephelps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek XI- A slow day on the U.S.S. Enterprise proves to be anything but as a friend becomes an unexpected enemy and leaves Captain James T. Kirk fighting for his life. K/S SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Safeguard 
> 
> Author: Stacee Phelps
> 
> Disclaimer: ‘Star Trek’ does not belong to me and I am not getting paid for writing this. Any and all recognizable characters, places, events, etc belong the CBS Network, the late Gene Roddenberry, and Paramount Pictures.
> 
> A/N: This just came to me after I saw this beautiful picture in one of the groups I am in on facebook. If you would like to see the picture, just please let me know. This is part 1 of 2.
> 
> Summary: Star Trek XI- A slow day on the U.S.S. Enterprise proves to be anything but as a friend becomes an unexpected enemy and leaves Captain James T. Kirk fighting for his life. K/S SLASH
> 
> Timeline: Two years after the events in Star Trek XI

 

**ST**

  
Watching the view screen before him, noticing the lack of _anything_ exciting, Captain James T. Kirk lazily flicked his eyes around the bridge. Instantly, pride swelled within him as he took in the sight of his command crew.

Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu were talking quietly with one another over their instruments, chuckling every now and again as something funny was sad. A small, fond smile passed the captain’s face as he saw the two interacting. They were made for each other and everyone else could see it… if only the young ensign and lieutenant would pay as much attention as everyone else.

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, and even though he DID know her first name the gods only knew he would never use it until she herself told him her name, was intently listening to the air waves. In whatever language was being used and whatever transmissions were being picked up, Jim was confident that Uhura would hear anything and everything and understand it all.

Scotty was, for once, on the bridge to check all the engineering panels that led down to the engine room. As he had firmly stated, “I’ll nah have one of my instruments on the verge of breaking down! All your luck, it’ll happen right as we face a damn Klingon or somethin’!” So, the Chief Engineer was tirelessly muttering to himself as his top half was missing beneath a console.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the Scotsman, his attention was at once fixated on one of the last, but most important, people that truly meant something to him. Commander Spock was sitting at his science station, long fingers literally dancing over the controls as he monitored one of their many probes outside the ship. The half-Vulcan, although hardly anyone would be able to tell he wasn’t completely Vulcan, was staring at the information presented to him and it seemed as if thought hardly processed before he was responding.

Unable to tear his eyes away from this special creature, the man who was very shortly going to be his bondmate, Jim could not stop the slight and adoring smile that slowly crept across his face. Who had ever thought that a messed-up, child delinquent from little Riverside, Iowa would amount to so much, if anything at all? Here he was, a Starfleet Captain of the flagship Enterprise, well-loved by all who served under him and a soon-to-be married man to a Vulcan. Yeah, he decided faintly as he moved to stand from his command chair, he had finally down something right in his life.

Crossing over to stand beside Spock’s chair, the captain could not help but lean in closer to his t’hy’la. “So, Mr. Spock, is everything checking out alright?”

And even though Spock did not turn to look at the blonde hair man, the captain could tell that his attention was immediately riveted to his commanding officer. “Affirmative, Captain. The probes are functioning correctly after our last explorative mission and there appears to be nothing out of the ordinary in this sector.”

His smile growing, Jim moved so that he leaned against Spock’s console. “Very good, Commander, very good. We’ve only got so much longer here and then I expect a full report on all this nothingness.” Smirking as he noticed Spock looking at him quickly from the corner of his eye, he chuckled softly to himself as the Vulcan barely managed to bite his tongue instead of responding.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; I know. There is nothingness and everything and I should know that and all that jazz, right?”

There, he saw it. A fleeting thing but there nonetheless. The left side of Spock’s mouth had lifted somewhat. Anyone else might have thought it was nothing but disapproval or an instinctive movement, but Jim Kirk of all people knew better. He had just made his bondmate-to-be smile.

Quitting while he was ahead, he made an abrupt decision to check up on sick bay. Everything was well in hand here on the bridge and he hadn’t been able to see Bones in sometime off-duty. Now seemed as good a time as any.

“Mr. Spock, I will be heading for medical to check up on Dr. McCoy. You have the conn.”

Spock nodded in acknowledgement and Jim clapped a quick hand to his love’s shoulder. Squeezing, the captain than moved towards the turbolift.

Then, it seemed as if time decided to slow down. He reached the halfway point to the lift when the doors suddenly whooshed open to reveal Dr. Leonard McCoy. Jim’s brow furrowed in confusion, for what reason had the doctor come to the bridge this time, and he was about to ask when he saw his dear friend’s arm move.

In his hand was something that was prohibited on the bridge. Immediately, Jim’s attention latched on to the armed phaser that was brought to bear. But, it was too late to respond as the trigger was pulled. As it was aimed directly at Jim’s chest.

His eyes widened as the concentrated beam slammed into his body and sent him flying backwards off the top deck towards the navigation console and the foot of his chair. Making heavy contact with the steel-plated floor, the captain’s breath seemed to be stalled. Right now, he could not expand his lungs and he felt as if he were suspended in time. He could hear nothing, only see what was happening in slow motion as his crew leapt to intercept the evidently deranged doctor.

He saw Scotty diving for McCoy, pushing the phaser up with one arm and slamming his fist into the doctor’s face with the other, he noticed Uhura practically screaming into her communications console for security and medical to get to the bridge a.s.a.p., Chekov and Sulu still sitting in their chairs but each straining to get up and into the thick of the action, the young Russian obviously screaming his captain’s name… but Kirk still couldn’t hear it.

At last, he saw McCoy being restrained as Spock suddenly filled his vision. The Vulcan wildly moved to his t’hy’la, dropping to his knees beside the injured man and then time sped up. The sights and sounds finally matched up as his hearing came back to life and pain ripped through his body.

Gasping and arching his back, Kirk was startled to hear the raggedness of his own breathing. Ignoring the sudden brightness of the room, the chaos that was being contained only some feet beyond him, he drew his shaking hands to his chest. There was no blood, the beam had cauterized the wound instantly, but the burned tissue and the damage to his chest muscles and apparently left lung were already beginning to overwhelm him.

No matter what, he couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

He then felt Spock’s anxious, and yes, the stoic Vulcan’s actions were _anxious_ , hands scoop under him and lift him to the hard chest. Knowing that his lover was trying to ease his breathing wasn’t helping his mentality, though, as all he could register was the _burning white-hot ripping_ pain. Until one of Spock’s hands moved to his jaw line and pulled Kirk’s chin so that the captain was forced to look at his first officer.

Seeing the pinched features, the complete panic that was filling those deep brown eyes, and feeling the slight tremble to the hand against his face and the arm bracing his shoulders, Kirk weakly lifted his own right hand to cradle the Vulcan’s wrist. Attempting through the gut wrenching agony to match the gaze of the man he loved, he tried to send reassuring waves to the touch-telepath but his efforts were in vain as he unexpectedly couldn’t draw any breath.

Feeling his lungs just stop was the most terrifying feeling he had ever experienced. Tears sprang to his eyes from the sheer effort his body was expending to just draw air and his hand clenched tightly around Spock’s wrist, him trying to ground himself and failing miserably.

The first officer of the _Enterprise_ looked up from his dying lover for only a moment to see if any medical officers had arrived. Seeing absolutely none, his decision was made. Adjusting his crouched position, he effortlessly lifted James T. Kirk into his arms and cradled the injured man. Standing with the captain in his arms, he at once set for the turbolift, yelling (actually _yelling_ ) over his shoulder that Sulu had the conn.

Entering the turbolift and barking out the order to take them to sick bay, Spock tried to overlook the fact that his soon-to-be husband was suffocating to death in his arms. Jim’s eyes were panicked and rolling in his head. The knuckles on one of his hands were completely white for just how tightly he was clutching to Spock’s blue science uniform. The captain’s body was tense and nearly every muscle in his body was straining for some sort of relief.

Spock knew that relief would mean his lover’s death.

And he was not wrong. Just as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened, James T. Kirk’s weakened body gave a last shudder and then went lax in Spock’s arms. Feeling down to his bones and the very bottom of his essence Jim’s regretful and heart-weary _Good-bye, t’hy’la_ , the Vulcan took off at a sprint into sick bay.

Yelling once more, hearing in his head Jim’s teasing ( _Twice in one day, huh?_ ), he moved for Dr. M’Benga right as he felt Jim’s heart stop beating.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is part 2/2, so please enjoy!

**ST**

Moving hurriedly for Dr. M’Benga, desperate for the man to save his love, Spock kept going even as his thoughts kept along one trail _No, Jim, please, don’t leave me! Jim!_ Shoving past the doctor and not even knowing what words he was speaking, he moved for one of the bio-beds and gently laid Jim down. Easing him into a sitting position and then grasping his arms as he lowered the injured captain, he turned to M’Benga.

“He just literally stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. I suggest you get to work, Doctor.”

For the other man’s credit, he tried to not look freaked out. Calling for Nurse Chapel and pulling his equipment, Dr. M’Benga took a deep breath to center himself before he began to work. He turned to the first officer for only a moment. “Commander, I have never treated anything this severe before. I can’t promise anything.”

Despite the breaking sensation taking place in his lower abdomen, seemingly very near his heart, Spock nodded his head. “Very well, Doctor, just perform at your highest capabilities.”

Having to completely force himself to take a step backwards, Spock kept his eyes latched onto the motionless form of his beloved as the medical personnel rushed around the dying human. Hearing and identifying some of the lingo they were using, he tried not to give an outside sight of the emotions churning throughout his body.

Watching as Dr. M’Benga was readying a device meant to restart Jim’s breathing, Spock’s hands began to shake minutely. Unable to view the treatment his soon-to-be bondmate was undergoing, the Vulcan turned on his heel. “Inform me of any news.” Not even seeing if the doctor acknowledged him, he swiftly exited sick bay.

As he started to walk down the brightly lit corridor, it was seemingly impossible for his thoughts to convalesce into something resembling order. He had just witnessed the attempted murder of the man he loved by said man’s supposed best friend. Even for the Enterprise, this was decidedly new.

Walking aimlessly, he barely even realized that he was moving for the security portion of the ship. Only when he started to hear loud voices did he come back to himself to realize where he had ended up.

Before he even entered the brig, Spock could hear Dr. McCoy’s cries.

“No! I have to get to Jim! Damn it, I shot him, I _shot_ him! I need to get to him! If he dies…”

He rounded the corner in time to see a security officer shove the doctor onto a bench located in the cell. The officer obviously had anger stretching his features tight. “Yeah, if the captain dies, it’s all on you, _Doctor_.”

He then turned to motion one of the medical officers he had called to sedate the “crazy” doctor over, so that she could administer the needed hypo.

That was when Spock stepped forward. “That will be unnecessary, Lieutenant. I have the situation. I would like to speak with Dr. McCoy alone. You are dismissed.”

The lieutenant looked like he was about to argue as to the commander’s safety, but after seeing the Vulcan’s hard look, he nodded and turned away. Calling the medical officer with him, the two made their way down the corridor.

Spock then stepped into the cell holding Dr. Leonard McCoy. Seeing the doctor sitting desolately on the bench, the fury that had almost overrun him faded for the time being. He had heard the tone, the desperate and guilty tone of voice that McCoy had carried when he was trying to convince the security personnel. It had sounded like the doctor normally did and not a phaser toting maniac.

Stopping closer to the door, he folded his arms behind his back and calmly addressed McCoy. Immediately, the doctor’s head shot up and he was on his feet. Unthinkingly, he walked right up to the Vulcan and grabbed his forearms tightly.

“Spock! I have to get to Jim! That phaser was set for a concentrated beam! The damage it did to him had to be extensive. I honestly don’t know if M’Benga is able to heal a wound like that!”

Anger was starting to bubble within him again at the thought of what this man, his t’hy’la’s closest friend, had done to Jim. Especially, as now the doctor had dared to lay a hand on his person. Easily bracing his mental shields against the flurry of McCoy’s mind, he gave a cold look to the doctor. Conveying his feeling on the matter, he was confident that McCoy would get the message.

However, it seemed that the doctor was very determined. “Damn it, you hobgoblin, you can beat me to a pulp later. Believe me, if you don’t do it, I’m pretty sure I can find someone who’s willing. What I did to Jim… it doesn’t matter what happens to me, Spock, but let me save him. Let me save my best friend’s life.”

“Considering, Doctor, that you are the one who caused his condition, for what reason should I let you near him?”

“Because! I am the only doctor on this boat who could heal a wound of this magnitude!” seeing right away that his arguments were not persuading the Vulcan, McCoy dropped his head and tightened his hold on the first officer’s arms. “Because, Spock, I _am_ the one who did this to him. I don’t know how or why or… any of it. It just, I couldn’t fight it. I was just getting some tools ready for a physical and then this, I don’t know, it was… it was like a-a switch just flicked in my mind and I picked up the first phaser I came to…. And then I shot Jim. I don’t know _why_ , Spock. I don’t know. I just know that if he dies, it’s all my fault. I have to save him, Spock, I have to.”

Examining the doctor with a critical eye, he realized that McCoy was telling the absolute truth. Knowing that he owed it to his bondmate-to-be, and even the man standing before him, to try anything and everything within his power to figure out the solution to this situation, Spock slowly dropped his mental shields.

Immediately he was under barrage by the doctor’s overwhelming guilt and remorse and confusion. And following the trail back into the furthest areas of McCoy’s mind, the Vulcan was halted by a large black mark that stretched fully across the doctor’s unconsciousness.

Unable to stop his head jerking, Spock’s eyes locked onto the doctor’s still bent frame, holding desperately onto to the “green-blooded hobgoblin”.

“Dr. McCoy,” he waited until the other’s blue eyes matched his before he spoke again. “Doctor, I believe something was done to you, but I need to perform a mind-meld before any conclusions are met.”

McCoy hesitated. He remembered the last time he was subjected to a mind-meld and it was with the Mirror version of the Spock standing before him. That bastard hadn’t minded ripping into his human brain, uncaring of the damage he could have left behind. But, this time was different. Spock wouldn’t do that, and if the mind-meld could get him to Jim’s side, McCoy would do it.

Not even speaking, he swallowed loudly and nodded. Spock, knowing what it was costing the doctor, gently put his hand on the meld points and spoke the words needed to gain access.

At once, he could see the lingering black marks that were digging caverns into McCoy’s mind. Concerned now, he pushed down his own worry to be able to explore further. The more and more he searched, the more and more he was growing confused.

What being had done this to McCoy? When and how? Was it his own counterpart in the Mirror universe? That mission had only been a couple of months ago, so the possibility was not unwarranted.

But, as he moved deeper, the answers were laid out before him. Images, lingering feelings of pain, confusion, anger, disbelief, determination… it all swirled together into one explanation.

Gently pulling away, his hands moved so that he was now grasping the doctor’s forearms, bracing McCoy. Now that he knew, he could only feel remorse and pity for his friend and guilt for not knowing and not being there when the other had needed him. He knew Jim would feel the same once he knew. If he lived to hear about it, anyways.

“Leonard, I believe you and I know exactly what happened to you. Now, there is no time if we are to save Jim. I will tell you everything, but after you see to Jim.”

McCoy almost sagged in relief. “Thank you, Spock, thank you.” He then chuckled and looked up at his friend. “But that’s the only time you’re hearing it.”

Spock let one side of his mouth lift, a quick rejoinder for the doctor. “I would expect nothing less, Doctor.”

**ST**

Many hours later, McCoy dropped heavily into the chair beside the captain’s bio-bed. Rubbing his hands brusquely across his face, he was only barely aware of Spock coming up next to him. “It was close, so close, but he’s going to make it.” Looking fondly at his best friend, he smiled and shook his head. “Stubborn sonofabitch.”

Spock let some of the tension evaporate from his frame as his eyes swept over his t’hy’la’s sleeping form. Jim was pale and he still needed breathing assistance, but he would make a full recovery. Needing a slight reassurance of his love’s continued existence; Spock extended his hand and ran his fingertips lightly down Jim’s arm until he reached his hand. Giving it a slight squeeze and a brief Vulcan-kiss, he was nearly surprised that he found he did not care that McCoy was watching this display.

Reluctantly pulling his hand away, he looked to McCoy. “I am ready to explain what happened to you if you are ready to hear it.”

Giving a big sigh, the human nodded and ran a hand through his hair. Sitting back in the chair once more, he looked up at Spock. “Alright, shoot.”

Not even bothering to act like he didn’t understand the phrasing, Spock secured a nearby chair and placed it right at McCoy’s side. Sitting so that he was facing the doctor, he mentally prepared himself.

“Dr. McCoy, on shoreleave 47.56 Earth days ago, you were taken from your lodgings by Romulans.” Watching carefully, he at once noticed as the man’s already pale face went even whiter. “You were not taken off planet as the Enterprise would have been alerted the instant it happened, but you were taken to a secluded section and that was where the Romulans started to program you.”

McCoy had started to breathe heavily and he was now leaning forward with his head cradled in his hands, but he responded levelly enough. “What, program me to kill Captain Kirk?”

Spock nodded even though McCoy was not looking at him. “And destroy the _Enterprise_ exactly one week after his death during the upheaval of command.”

Snorting and looking completely exasperated, the doctor sat up. “How did they expect me to destroy the ship after killing Jim? They would have known that I would have been in lock down and wouldn’t have been able to do anything.”

“The Romulans were confident that the training and programming they gave you would have secured your escape should anything hold you.”

A thought occurred to the doctor. “Wait a minute, was the suggestion to destroy the _Enterprise_ supposed to be after Jim died or is it still in there? And, since I failed to kill him, will I get the sudden urge to stick a hypo in him or something?"

“You always get the urge to stick a hypo in me.”

The weakened voice caused two heads to suddenly jerk to the bed where they were graced by the sight of a conscious Jim Kirk. Spock instinctively reached for Jim’s hand and held it as McCoy shot to his feet and was at once looking over the displays of Kirk’s vitals.

Pleased with the results, he glanced guiltily to his friend. “Jim, I am so sorry. You have no idea. I would never in a million years do anything to hurt you, I hope you know that. It wasn’t me…”

“Bones, hey, I know that,” interrupting the doctor, Jim took as deep a breath as he could and smiled up at the two anxiously looking down at him. “I have a feeling that you were in there somewhere. Just think about it. I only got hit in the lung. I would have thought the Romulans would have gone straight for the heart.”

Spock did not even pretend to be surprised as he leaned in closer to his t’hy’la. “You heard about what happened to the doctor?”

The captain weakly closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I heard alright. And I can’t wait to get a hold of the ones that “programmed” him,” turning his head to Bones and reaching out for the doctor’s hand, he snagged the wrist and looked seriously to his best friend. “I am so sorry that we didn’t know anything had happened to you.”

McCoy smiled thinly, turning his hand so that he held Jim’s wrist at the same time. “Hey, _I_ didn’t even know that something bad had happened to me. How do you expect you to know something I don’t?”

Shaking his head and smiling widely, Kirk was unable to hold back a wince or a yawn as his still damaged body began to cry out at him. “I know, but that’s not the point. I’m still sorry.”

“Yeah, well, you blockhead, I’m sorry for shooting ya, so we’re square? Okay? Now go to sleep, you infant.”

Jim smiled and closed his eyes, “Aye, aye, Doc.” Turning his head towards Spock and releasing McCoy’s wrist, he turned to his bondmate-to-be and covered Spock’s hand with his own so that the Vulcan’s hand was cradled in both of his.

_I’m sorry this happened, T’hy’la._

Spock closed his eyes and leaned into his love, barely noticing as McCoy gave a knowing smile and quietly left the private room.

_It is not your fault, Jim. I am merely relieved that everything has turned out favorably._

_But, what about Bones? Can you take out what the Romulans did to him?_

Feeling Jim’s worry about his friend, completely not even thinking about the suggestion implanted that said the doctor had to kill _him_ , the Vulcan gently ran his thumb over Jim’s pulse point.

_I can remove the programming done to the doctor and any traces of suggestion, but McCoy will be out of commission for some time. M’Benga may indeed get more training during this period._

Nodding physically and mentally, Jim yawned and attempted to turn on his side towards Spock. Painfully finding out that that was impossible, the captain held his breath as Spock moved forward to rub a hand gently against his shoulder.

“Remain still, T’hy’la, for you are not completely healed as of yet. Give yourself time.”

Exasperated but knowing that Spock was right, Jim raised his hand and interlocked his fingers through the long ones that were caressing his shoulder.

_I’m still sorry._

Spock sighed, knowing it was a wasted effort to try and convince Jim otherwise from the fact that it was NOT his fault.

_I know, love, I know._

Yawning even more intensely, Jim tugged Spock’s hand even more against his chest and snuggled into it.

_Ah, I love you. Please don’t leave._

Smiling softly and raising his other hand to brush Jim’s bangs away from his eyes, Spock could only reassure Kirk one way. _I would never dream of it. Sleep, love, heal. I will be here. Always._

**The End**


End file.
